The present invention relates to a surface mount connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a surface mount connector capable of suitably doing with flux when the surface mount connector is attached to a circuit board with solder.
A conventional apparatus such as a cellar phone includes a coaxial connector with a switch. A coaxial connector with a switch can inspect circuit characteristics of a device by switching a signal path in the device with the switch.
Patent Reference has disclosed an example of the conventional coaxial connector of this type. The coaxial connector disclosed therein is mounted on an inner circuit board of a device with solder through a reflow treatment. In the process of soldering, flux contained in cream solder may enter the coaxial connecter upon soldering through a capillary phenomenon in some cases. In order to prevent flux from entering, the conventional coaxial connector has a groove in a direction orthogonal to a direction that flux enters, thereby preventing flux from entering and a contact failure of a terminal of the coaxial connector.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-176612
In the conventional coaxial connector described above, the groove is provided in a housing in the direction orthogonal to the direction that flux enters. Accordingly, it is difficult to completely guide flux into the groove, thereby making it difficult to fully prevent flux from entering into an inappropriate section such as a contact section. In addition, the groove has a size large enough so as not to cause a capillary phenomenon. Accordingly, it is difficult to securely hold flux.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a surface mount connector capable of solving the problems of the conventional connector. In the surface mount connector, it is possible to properly guide flux, thereby securely preventing flux from entering an undesired portion. Further, it is possible to hold flux upon generation thereof, thereby securely preventing flux from entering.
In the specification, flux is not limited to flux itself, and may include a substance such as a mixture of flux and solder that may enter upon soldering and cause contact failure.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.